Dirty Innocence
by SugarySkull
Summary: Naruto has a problem and Hinata decides to help. Warning! Underaged sexual content!


**Warning: underaged sexual interactions!**

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

Dirty Innocence

Naruto threw his kunai, completely missing the tree trunk where he had sloppily painted a red Bulls eye mark. He huffed out in frustration. He missed again.

Walking towards the target, he angrily retrieved his weapon and sat down with his back laid to the trunk. He glared at the metal weapon in his hand. Why was it so difficult to make this thing hit the damn mark? Why was it so easy for everyone else to do it?

Clutching the non-sharp end of the metal weapon, he tried to fight back the coming stubborn tears.

He had to hit the bullseye. He just had to. He won't let himself be called an idiot anymore. He must prove himself.

Closing his eyes, he tiredly leaned the back of head to the tree. He was sore and beyond exhausted. But he had to start training again. He had to prove his worth.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd finally make friends that want to play with him, that care for him, and truly respect him. And maybe Sakura would finally acknowledge him.

His face warmed just imagining it. She'd smile with those green sparkly eyes of hers. She'd hug his arm in awe and say something like 'Naruto, you're the best. Better than Sasuke-idiot, cha!' And she'd go in for a kiss.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie when felt some uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Snapping his eyes to his crotch, he gapped. There was a growing bulge in front of his pants!

Naruto let out a shriek.

"What's wrong, Naruto?!" shouted a female voice in front of him.

He glanced up to see a girl. She was about his age with short dark hair and a large grey sweater that practically swallowed her whole. She was posed to attack, her back to him as she scanned the area for what seemed like threats.

"Who are you!?" He snapped and covered the front of his jeans.

"I'm sorry," she embarrassingly apologized and dropped her stance. She turned to face him but kept her gaze to the ground. "I-I thought you needed help. I thought you were in trouble. I just wanted to... Um help?"

Naruto watched her begin to play with her fingers as redness took over her face. His eyes suspiciously narrowed at her. "You thought I needed help?"

She nodded sheepishly. "You might not rem-remember but you saved me from bullies a long time ago. You helped me and I wanted to return a favor."

His eyes widen. Now that she mentioned it, she did look kinda familiar. Those eyes of hers were just like that one girl's! So she wanted to repay him through help?

"Sorry if I bothered you," she turned around and was about to run off.

"Wait!" He shouted in panic, making her pause. "I do need your help. You see, uh, there's something really wrong with me."

She turned to face him. Her lavender eyes widen with hopeful concern. He really hoped she wasn't lying about the helping part. Last thing he wanted was to be laughed at.

He took a deep breath before locking his intense glare with hers. "But you can't tell anyone, got it? No adults or friends," he pressed.

She furiously nodded her head in agreement.

His covering hands moved to his sides of his waist, exposing the tent in front of his zipper. "I think I might pulled something in training," he admitted with a defeated tone.

Hinata gasped as her tiny hands cupped her mouth. "We should take you to the-the hospital! It might be serious!"

He quickly shook his head side to side. "No, no! You promised not to tell anyone! I don't like the hospital... Those doctors are a bunch of jerks. I don't want them anywhere near me."

The lavender girl pouted as she nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another. She looked to be in some internal debate. Squaring her shoulders, she gave his 'injury' a determined glare. "Then I-I'll heal you."

Naruto mouth fell open. "Really? Are you a medic or something?" He said in awe that she didn't see him with disgust but concern. She really wanted to help him! He grinned. She was amazing and incredibly talented. Maybe if he was nice enough, they'd even become friends

She shook her head. "No, I'm no medic. I've just gotten hurt in training before and I-I sorta have an idea what to do."

Naruto intently stared at her and read no deceit. He gave a nod. Standing up, he unzipped and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles to stare at his hardened flesh. It surprisingly felt good having it hanging out instead of it constricted in his clothes. Hinata's eyes widen at his standing piece. Redness dusted her cheeks.

"It's so swollen!" He said in awe. "I probably really hurt myself. This has never happened to me before."

Naruto poked at his dick. For some strange reason it didn't hurt but felt slightly pleasing. So he firmly grasped himself. A small electric shot was sent through his body causing him to gasp in surprise. Frightened, he pulled his hand away.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did it hurt?" Hinata worriedly neared him.

"I'm okay. It's just- I don't know why but it felt really good touching it."

Hinata determinedly looked down at his shaft. Her brows furrowing and lips frowning. "Can I touch it?"

"Wha?!"

"My family has taught me how to feel for wounds. If I can find it maybe I can do something to make the swell-swelling down."

He uncertainly nodded.

She turned on her byakugan which looked cool to him. Veins appeared at the sides of her face as she sat down on her knees. Her hand lightly gripped his swollen flesh making it pleasurably throb. He held back a moan. It felt so good. So, so good. His body had never felt like this before. His thing was amazingly sensitive to her soft hands.

She softly caressed his skin, pumping him in an effort to find some sort of injury. His face grew hot as he bit his lip as incredible feelings spread through his trembling body. His mouth watered as his throat became dry.

What was happening to him? What was she doing to him? Whatever it was he never wanted her to stop.

His erratic heart speed up as he felt something building in the back of his dick, his balls heavy. Something was coming. Something his body begged for, wished for. Before he could reach this amazing place, the sensations stopped.

Her hands weren't moving and it made him silently cuss in frustration. His dick trembled in aching agony. Controlling himself a bit, he took some heavy calming breathes. He looked down to see Hinata inspecting a bit of white goo at the tip of his shaft. She turned off her byakugan. Is that why she stopped?

"Wha's that?" He heavily breathed out.

Her eyes uncertainly flickered to his and back down to still hardened flesh. "I don't know but it smells... It smells kind of like... I don't know. It's making me feel weird." He closed his eyes as he tried his best to ignore the painful throbs. "I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes to her lavender ones. Why was she apologizing for? "For what? It's not you fault," he said, taking another heavy breath.

"I was hurting you."

He grimaced and waved his hand like it was nothing. "It didn't really hurt," her eyes didn't look like they believed him so he continued, "no, really. I can't explain it but it felt amazing. Really unbelievably amazing. I didn't want you to stop."

Her widened eyes faced his dick again. She grasped his shaft and began pumping him again.

He hissed, "W-what are you-?"

"If it feels good maybe it'll help you r-release more of this white goo. I think your thing full of i-it for some reason. If you let it all out, it might shrink you down."

He threw his back and swallowed saliva. Sweat spread through out his shuddering form as the overwhelming delicious feelings returned. His hair stuck to his forehead as he felt forming drips of sweat slid down his spine. Clutching his hand to fists on the sides of his waist, his body shook as he whispered her name over and over again.

"J-just tell me if it hurts," she said.

He couldn't hear her as all of his blood, his mind, his everything was focused solely on her hand's ministrations. It was the only thing anchoring him to the world as his soul was flying in utter bliss.

"D-don't stop," he pleaded. "Please Hinata. Hold m-me tighter."

And she did. His legs trembled as his heart accelerated. Not knowing what to do with his clutched hands, he laid his arms over his heated face. The heaviness and pressure in his balls returned.

Peaking back down at the girl below him through the creak of his arms, he saw her thumb rub over his to the front of his dick where he had his slit.

Holy-

He arched his back. His hands, instinctually reached her head for support. Unintentionally, pushing her soft lips to tap the top of his shaft. She stopped her pleasuring as he managed to somehow not explode.

"N-Naruto?"

Her breath did wonders as it hit his heated flesh. He grimaced in staving pain.

"I'm fine," he croaked out. "Sorry 'bout that. It felt good."

He heavily panted and met her curious gaze. Something about seeing that look on her face; eyes widen in worry, blush on her cheeks, and lips slightly parted open; with his dick about to touch her lips, it did things to him. It made him warm and imagine something super obscene. Clutching chunks her messy hair in both of his hands, he lowly growled.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Her lips moved, giving him the greatest urge to shove his entire throbbing thing in her mouth. He had to stop this. Why was he thinking like this? What was wrong with him.

He gulped. "Actually Hinata, can I-I ask for a favor?"

"What do you need me to do?" She asked urgently.

"Can you-you don't have to but- can you, um, lick it?" His voice was really low, almost husky like.

Her eyes widen in surprise. Her cheeks reddened. Maybe asking was a horrible idea.

"Never mind! Forget I said anything. I don't-"

"Ok."

He gapped at her. He can't help but feel happy, really happy. Lowering her lavender gaze to his shaft, she slowly and shyly flicked at his slit with her pink tongue.

The back of his ear burned. The grip on her hair tightened as he tensed. It was crazy. It was utterly freaking amazing. He closed his eyes and faced the sky as the feelings washed through him.

"Hi-nata it's so go-od."

Her tongue grew more confident and lathered more of her warm saliva all around him. From the base to the tip. Every bit of him was warmly soaked by her slick pink appendage.

He shuddered when she rubbed him below his dick, wheezed as she flicked his slit and groaned when she licked his crown.

The pressure and ache grew too unbearable. It was too much. Not thinking straight, the moment her tongue ran over his slit again, he bucked forward, unexpectedly pushing his shaft through her wet mouth and down her deliciously narrow throat. The warm wetness and clinging tightness around him was unbelievable. Digging his fingers into her hair, he held her there as his balls and dick shook as the pressure finally broke. He saw white as load after load escaped him.

Exhausted and satisfied, he left her go and slithered his now softened flesh out of her mouth. He fell to the ground as he glowed in bliss.

He froze as he instantly realized his actions. Sitting up, he looked at the girl who sat before him. She was wiping the sleeve of her sweater over her mouth cleaning the white mess he made.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered in pure horror. How could he do such a thing? She was nice enough to help and he-he forced himself into her mouth!

"I-It's alright. You're healed now," she let out a tiny smile and pointed as his flax member.

"You're right!" He exclaimed, momentarily side tracked, "Thank you so much, Hinata. It's all thanks to you. You're amazing. Whenever you need anything, just tell me and I'm there. You made it so great. I don't know what to say."

"D-did it feel okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"It felt amazing," he admitted with a sheepish grin before frowning. "Let me help you clean up. I feel bad for what I did."

"It's alright," she tried to dissuade him, but he wasn't having none of it. He ran his hands through short hair, trying his best to straighten it out. He wiped the rest of the goo she missed from her chin with his fingers.

"T-thank you," she shyly told him.

"No, thank you Hinata," he said genuinely. "You could be an amazing doctor if you wanted to."

"It's simply returning a favor," she bashfuly answered.

He pulled back with a thankful smile. The two decided never to tell anyone what happened that day. They became close friends but a week later their class showed a sex-ed video which Naruto ironically ditched. She was beyond horrified to learn she gave Naruto a hand-job. From that day forward, she stuttered more and fainted around the blond.

Naruto never understood why and always blamed it on her getting bad fevers. He was slightly worried what would happen to her if she fainted during the middle of a mission.

Later on, Iruka decided to give him the 'talk' since he knew he ditched that day of class. Naruto suddenly realized why the shy Hyuuga acted the way she did. Those things they did in the forest were reserved only for people who loved each other and he and her didn't know know.

Feeling guilty, he acted dumb and tried to avoid her thinking that's what she wanted. When he did see her, he was nice and hoping they could be friends again. And maybe... Something more. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to repeat what they did. He could only hope he'd make her feel as good as she made him feel.

He shook his head. Nah, like that would never happen. Like she would love me.

If only the blond knuckle head knew how she really felt. Poor Hinata. She'd have to wait for years before he figured it out.

-the end-


End file.
